powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Badassery
Power to possess the traits and qualities of a badass. Lesser version of Badassery Embodiment. Also Called *Awesomeness *Awesomeness Physiology/Mimicry *Badass *Badassery Physiology/Mimicry Capabilities User is Rule of Cool personified, being able to perform outright insane stunts that would be impossible, or complete extremely difficult to pull off by a 'normal' human(s). The user will always remain calm and composed no matter the odds, or balance of the situation. The user can do any possible task and be completely independent in anything that they do, while accomplishing a superhuman feat. Associations *Badass Adaptation *Badassery Embodiment *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Condition *Enhanced Senses *Enhanced Stamina *Fate Immunity *Flawless Coordination *Hypercompetence *Improbable Weapon Proficiency *Indomitable Will *Inner Power *Luck *One-Man Army *Peak Human Condition *Unpredictability Limitations *Users can still be defeated, hurt or killed. *User is still bound by laws of physics. Known Users Gallery Chucknorris.jpg|Chuck Norris... 'nuff said. Duke-nukem-forever_86473-1440x900.jpg|Duke Nukem (Duke Nukem franchise) kicks alien ass and looks good doing it. Vegeta_DBZ.png|Vegeta (Dragon Ball franchise) has pulled of badass feats such as holding his own as a Super Saiyan 2 against Kid Buu, a monster that defeated a Super Saiyan 3 without seeming to suffer any fatigue, and even made Buu back up in fear of his resilience and determination. Leon.jpg|Various human characters such as Leon Scott Kennedy (Resident Evil franchise) are able to perform difficult acrobatic feats and survive insurmountable damage that would be fatal to normal people. Aaaabarney.png|Barney Stinson (How I Met Your Mother) has gone past what is possible, to the place where the possible and the impossible meet to become... the possimpible. 16_year_old_Feedback.PNG|Feedback (Ben 10 Omniverse) is considered as Ben's favorite alien and has defeated most of Ben's foes and has more wins than loses. Juvie_H.png|Juvie (Valkyrie Crusade) is a badass. adam-sandler-zohan.jpg|Zohan (You Don't Mess with the Zohan) uses his power in the most badass ways, such as folding his enemy to pretzel or putting piranha in his swimsuit. Medaka Kurokami.jpg|Like most Abnormals, Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) can achieve incredible feats, such as catching cascade of bullets with her mouth. Weird-Ass Guitar Guy Channel Awesome.png|Not only can Weird-Ass Guitar Guy (Channel Awesome) play a multi-necked electric guitar that can shoot dinosaur missels, but he wears a blindfold because his body is full of so much testosterone that his eyes literally shoot shark-shaped explosions. Germany.gif|Germany (Axis Powers Hetalia) can break a spoon with his bare hands, along with other things. Feature_ShootEmUp-med.jpg|Mr.Smith (Shoot' Em Up) Invincible man.jpg|There's a reason why he's called Invincible (Image Comics). The Authority -You heard her..jpg|You heard her (DC Comics). Boondocks Saints - Connor and Murphy.jpg|The MacManus brothers, Connor and Murphy (Boondock Saints films) are able to simultaneously fire two Desert Eagles without recoil, seem to have unlimited ammo and survive against all odds by pulling off seemingly impossible feats that border on dumb luck. Kujo Jotaro.png|Jotar Kujo (Jojo's Bizarre Adveture) is an extremely cool individual, able to keep his composure in even the direst of situations. A gambler trying to steal your soul? An evil assassin holds your grandad as a hostage? A immortal vampire trying to kill you? CALL HIM. The Punisher - Got your Nose!!!.jpg|Got your Nose!!! (Marvel Comics) Wolverine Vs. A Shark.jpg|Wolverine (Marvel Comics) Goes Fishing. Old Man Logan - Doing what America couldn't.jpg|Old Man Logan (Marvel Comics) doing what America couldn't. Daredevil (1998-2011) 103-020.jpg|Driving with Daredevil (Marvel Comics) Bege tactical power.png|Capone Bege (One Piece) can defeat the most powerful enemies with his tactical genius. Ai no kusabi aizen.jpg|Sosuke Aizen's (Bleach) supreme power and tremendous fighting skills allow him to defeat the strongest Shinigamis, even Genryusai Yamamoto with his tactical genius. Videos Category:Powers Category:Silly Powers Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Physiology Category:Mimicry Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries